Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of synthetic actuators for fluidic effects and more particularly to a device having a cavity with a primary aperture and check valve, employing a piston to energize fluid within the cavity for flow through the check valve inducing a pressure reduction relative to the primary aperture creating a synthetic vacuum.
Background
Fluidic jets including synthetic jets are employed for control of flow on various aerodynamic surfaces. Boundary layer control for drag reduction to increase fuel efficiency and for aerodynamic controls on flight vehicles as well as turbulence reduction for such applications as improved aero-optical performance of electro-optical turrets.
It is also well known that boundary layer control may be accomplished by vacuum orifices on the controls or flight surfaces. Laminar flow separation can be delayed or eliminated with the use of properly placed vacuum “sinks”. The most prevalent existing solution for creation of vacuum at the orifices is to connect tubes to a centrally located vacuum pump. Vacuum pumps are often heavy and tubing is cumbersome. Highly complex vacuum pumping and routing systems from surface orifices have been employed in prior art systems to provide desired vacuum “point sinks” for boundary layer control. Investigations of improved efficiency fluidic and synthetic jets designed to impart energy into boundary layer airflow over aerodynamic surfaces revealed new and unexpected results. During test and evaluation of such new synthetic and fluidic jets for use in boundary layer control, it was unexpectedly discovered that under certain conditions, instead of an expected outward jet, a vacuum could be established.
It is therefore desirable to provide new structures and methods that can establish a vacuum source for boundary layer control which improves efficiency, lowers structural weight, and alleviates the complexity of current vacuum systems.